Change is a good thing Right?
by technicolouredfantasy
Summary: A new town, a new school, good right?  Not for Bella, with the weird kids at school and the even weirder Cullen family, it should be an interesting start.  To be Confronted, Lost, Fall in Love and lose it all.  Rated M just in case
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT UNFORTUNATELY NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS

**AUTHORS NOTE: I LIKE TO READ IN 1/2 PAGE SETTING FOUND ON THE TOP RIGHT...ANYWAY...ENJOY**

Oh how much I loved this.

My fingers entangles in yours.

Resting my head on your chest.

The slow movement of your breathing.

Listening to your heartbeat.

I could stay here forever.

"I like this." I stated plainly

I looked up into his sleepy eyes. "Me too"

We sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours.

Until a shrill ring from my mobile on the table broke us from our trancelike state of comfort.

I flipped open the phone.

Right then. My world stopped. I dropped the phone and tried to concentrate on my breathing so I didn't pass out. I quickly picked the phone up again. "I'll be right there"

Standing up I ran out the door picking up my keys and heading to my truck. I sped out the small street forgetting everything else.

**AUTHORS NOTE: A GLIMPSE OF THE FUTURE I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO... CONTINUE**

**AND YES I KNOW THIS IS REALLY SHORT BUT IT IS JUST A PROLOGUE  
**


	2. New Home

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT UNFORTUNATELY NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS_**

CHAPTER 1 - NEW HOME

As I walk up the long winding gravel path to a new home, my mind races with the tale of the family who was. Those that walked this path before me, before the builders and various workman, who fixed up the window panels and the door frames, who stripped the half worn colouring that coated its exterior, replacing it with an antique white.

This home has been empty for 24 years. The Mason's left after a horrible accident claimed the life of their only child. The constant reminders drove them into a deep depression forcing them to leave. The house remaining as it was, furniture and all.

The front hallway is dusty and worn out yet in a strange sense welcoming. I walk into the lounge room and take in all that surrounds me, from the crayon on the wall, to the juice stain on the rug. A feeling of sadness washes over me as I realise just how difficult all these little things would have been to see, not wanting them to be there but not wanted them gone either, no choice but to leave.

Approaching footsteps pulls me out of my trace as Renee walks in carrying the first of many boxes from the car.

"So have to decided which room you want?" she smiled warmly noticing my daze.

"Oh, umm I kinda got distracted…" I admitted, "But I don't mi-"

"HAHA, big one is mine then!" the said cutting me off as she ran up the stairs and out of sight.

Half the time I can't help but feel like I am the mother. I have always been told I was never really a child I was always the adult, looking after Renee had become like a full time job.

"Bells?" Charlie yelled from the porch.

Charlie is my father. He is also the chief of police in this small town of forks. He has lived here his whole life. But Renee has lived in Phoenix. After all these years they have finally decided to make it official and get married. The wedding was simple, just close friends and family gathered in a small chapel. And now we are officially a family, Charlie thought it best we got a house big enough for all of us that can become our home.

"Yes dad?" I yelled back not wanting to leave my place in the lounge room filled with the memories of a family that was.

"Some one's here to see you" he called.

Puzzled I walked to the door to see who on earth would be here for me, since I haven't been near forks since I was 5. Over 10 years ago!

A tall figure stood leaning, arms folded, against the door frame, his piercing green eyes staring at me as I approached.

"Umm…Hi…." I stated numbly lost in of the intensity in this expression.

"Bella, this is Edward he is driving you to school today since your truck isn't ready yet. I would do so myself but your mother and I will be busy unpacking boxes then packing our suitcases for Italy." Charlie paused waiting for my reaction then continued, "The Cullen's live down the road and Carlisle, Edwards's father, suggested it would be good to get to know each other, since your mother and Esme are so close."

I nodded "sure, uh, thanks… I'll just grab my bag" a ran out to Charlies cruiser and pulled by backpack out of the boot and turned to run back to the porch, only to find myself walking into something, or someone.

"Hey there" a deep voice boomed "I'm Emmett".

Stepping back I took him in, he was tall maybe 6ft. but this was nowhere near as intimidating as the rippling muscles. This was definitely someone you don't want to cross.

A huge grin spread on his face as he laughed as my expression, I must have looked terrified.

"He's harmless" a high pitch voice stated.

Looking around I noticed a small figured girl step out of a monstrous jeep.

"I'm Alice" she chirped "and you've met Edward and Emmett"

"Hurry up we will be late" she barked at the boys "I need to see Rose before class"

"No, you want to try 'run into' Jasper" Emmett said trying not to break out in laughter again.

Who were these people? A bubbly pixie like girl named Alice, a large marshmallow named Emmett and a quiet boy named Edward. Well, I thought to myself, things can only get better…can't they

**- AUTHORS NOTE –**

**So what do u think? I know it is short but it is only the start so Yeh**

**This is my 1****st**** fan fiction so…is it worth continuing or should I try something else?**


	3. First Day of School

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT UNFORTUNATELY NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS**_

CHAPTER 2 - FIRST DAY

The drive to school was silent, well actually I was silent, Alice spent the whole ride blabbering on about the shopping in Port Angeles and about a 'Mall crawl' on Saturday, Emmett spent it singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry at the top of his lungs, totally out of tune, and Edward, who was driving, kept peering at me in the revision mirror, but remained silent.

As soon as the car stopped I waved at the Cullen children and walked off, not daring to look back.

My first class was Maths, in which I zoned out, the sudden ringing of the bell startled me and I almost fell off my chair.

In the hallway on the way to Biology I was stopped when 2 guys, Tyler and Mike decided to explain that they are the 'sex gods' of the school and that being seen with them could get me places, I rolled my eyes and swerved around them only to be stopped as a hand gripped my arm forcing me back.

"If you know what's good for you" Tyler said sternly "You will take up this offer" a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, "I always get what I want in the end anyway".

Freeing my arm I sprinted for Biology. I walked in as the bell to start class sounded in the halls. All the seats were filled but one.

Edward sat there staring out the window, lost in thought, I couldn't help but stare, his skin seemed to glisten in the light and his strong defined features made him look unreal, almost god like.

"Ah, you must be Bella" a small woman with a pair of glasses balancing on the tip of her nose peered at me from the front of the room.

"Yes" I said quickly hoping she didn't notice me staring "Is this Biology?"

"Yes dear it is. Hmm…take a seat, I will be right back with your book for this class, I seem to have forgotten it" she said as the left the room.

"Hello Edward" I said plopping myself down in the seat beside him.

Edward looked over at me and simply nodded. What was his problem? I sat back confused and a little hurt.

The lunch bell rang and I jumped up from my seat and made my way to the cafeteria. My eyes scanned the room to find a quiet table but no such luck, Alice spotted me and waved me over, I thought it rude to refuse so I grabbed my lunch and sat at the table opposite her and a cute blonde boy, this had to be Jasper, the one Emmett mentioned this morning.

"Hey Bella" Alice grinned.

"Ah so your Bella" said the blonde boy. "I'm Jasper" ha I knew it "and this is Rose" he said indicating the blonde girl on his other side.

"Alice has been talking about you all morning" Rose piped up

"Really? Like what?" I asked, this girl hardly knew me

"She said your Chief Swans daughter?" I nodded and Rose continued "And that you're coming on the 'Mall crawl' on Saturday"

"Oh really, I don't remember saying that" I stated trying to remember the ride this morning, at least I don't think I did.

"You didn't, but I was hoping you would come anyway, I would be fun" Rose said smiling warmly as she tucked her long soft ringlets behind her ears

I am confused, why are these people being nice to me? I am Isabella Swan, I am weird and have no friends, I have never kissed a guy and never gone shopping for fun. What is going on?

"I'm sorry" she said quickly noticing my confused expression "You don't have to I was just thinking it would be good".

"Hello ladies" a voice boomed from across the room. I turned to see Emmett waltzing in with Edward following closely behind. Emmett pulled up a chair next to me and slung his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer. "And how is Little Bella finding Forks so far?"

"Umm…" I glanced up finding Edward staring at me and I quickly averted my eyes and pretended to fiddle with my bag strap, "Yeh… it's nice, the people are interesting"

"Why? What happened?" Emmett burst out, clearly concerned. I mean really, I don't even know the guy and he is acting like an older brother or a best friend.

"Oh…nothing, it's fine" Emmett was about to argue my response when Tyler entered the room and winked at me, thank god no one noticed they were to distracted by Lauren, who bounced over and sat next to Edward, this must be his girlfriend, she looked friendly enough, she was all over him, but then something happened, one minute she was crawling on his lap the next, she was on her seat arms crossed like a child who didn't get her way. Edward stood sharply and stalked out of the cafeteria.

Laugher erupted and I looked to find Rose and Alice holding their stomachs leaning all over each other in an attempt to control their fit.

"What's so funny?" Lauren spat at the pair.

"You" Rose stated matter-of-factly "Take a hint for god sake"

"Well at least it never gets old" Alice chimed in "It is always just as funny when he leaves"

Frustrated Lauren stood sharply and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"What was that about?"

"That was Lauren" Emmett answered "Such a nice girl"

"Ha" Rose interrupted "Yeh she is really nice" she stopped and turned to face me "Ever since they broke up, like 2 years ago, she has been acting as if nothing is wrong. Occasionally she will go to far, and Edward will leave, like today." A smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, "He hasn't finished a date since because she always shows up and ruins it. He has given up now though, much to the dismay of half the female population"

"Oh" was all I could say. Poor Edward.

The rest of the day flew by. Not a word out of Edward yet and I am starting to worry, is something wrong, did I do something?

When the final bell rang, I walked out into the parking lot to find Alice perched on the hood of the Jeep.

"Bella!" she yelled as she pranced over to meet me.

"Come on, we haven't got much time" tugging my arm she dragged me to the car and swung open the door for me to get in.

"What do you mean? What's the rush?" I mean really, I was just going home to unpack.

"You're coming to our place for dinner" she said in the most duh tone possible. "And we only have an hour to get ready!"

"That's heaps of time." I mean my stone wash jeans and navy sheer blouse over a black singlet, not hard and only takes like 2 minutes to find and put on.

"But we need to make you look breath taking" she said looking offended at my careless attitude

"Why? It is just dinner at your place."

"For Edward now shut up and get in the car!"

I silently moved into the back seat in shock. For Edward, why would I need to dress up for him? Oh. My. God. She is trying to set me up with her brother! I was about to comment when the boys approached. Maybe I should wait till we are alone…

**- AUTHORS NOTE -**

**Hit? Miss? Dunno? Comment if I should continue…**


	4. Dinner at the Cullens

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT UNFORTUNATELY NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS**_

CHAPTER 3 – DINNER AT THE CULLEN'S

Can anyone say awkward?

Emmett drove, Jasper sat in the passenger seat and that meant Alice, Rose, Edward and I had the fit in the back.

Firstly Alice suggested I sit on Edwards lap to save room.

The look of horror on my face must have been apparent because rose quickly suggested Alice sits on her lap.

Thank god. I was still left squished up next to him and I could help but notice the coolness of his arm against mine and the electric current that pulsated up and down my arm where our skin made contact. It was unreal, like something you hear about in a soppy love story but better.

When we pulled up outside my house I hurried out the car and waved goodbye with Rose and Alice on my tail.

The boys drove off as I closed the door behind me.

"Bells? Is that you?" Charlie hollered from his place on the couch in front of the TV.

"Yeh its me" I said as I rounded the corner into view.

Renee was sitting on the floor with a box of photos and decorations she was setting on the various shelves and surfaces around the room.

"Oh Alice" the exclaimed as the pair followed behind.

"Hey Renee" Alice greeted as she pulled her into a hug.

"This is Rose, Alice's friend from school" I said indicating to Rose who stood waiting politely not wanting to interrupt.

"I hear you will be joining us for dinner tonight at the Cullen's. Am I right?" Rose enquired stepping into the room.

"Yes we are" Renee nodded and turned to me "Bella get changed into something nice. I have moved your boxes into your room. So when you get around to unpacking they are there."

"That is what we are here for" a wicked grin creeping onto her face "Bella Barbie time!" she screamed as both her and Alice grabbed my arms to drag me upstairs.

HA! I thought. They don't know which room is which. I am safe.

Oh No. Damn you Renee! She left my door open and perched on the bed is a box labelled 'Bella's Stuff'.

Pushing me in the room and slamming the door the torture began.

_~ 35 minutes later _~

"Done" Alice exclaimed.

Rose nodded in agreement

THANKYOU!

"I put your outfit in the bathroom, go change and we can leave" Rose stated simply.

What outfit? My clothing box was still full. Packed to the brim.

I cautiously stepped into the bathroom to see a floor length deep violet dress. It was chiffon, loosely draped dress, pulled together into a knot under the bust with silk straps.

It was beautiful. But it was not mine. I tugged it on. It fit perfectly. Hugging my curves. I looked in the mirror to see my makeup and hair. The makeup was simply, natural coloured lip gloss, a bit of blush and smokey eye shadow making my eyes look bigger. My hair was what took the most time. It was curled softly, much like my natural curl but neater. There were two tight plaits starting on either side of my face near my temple which were clipped back. And my fringe was pulled forward and brushed to the side so to not cover my eyes. I slipped on the black heels and turned to the door.

"Alice?" I called

"Oh No! Doesn't it fit!" she panicked

"Calm down Alice! It fits but it's not mine" I said calmly as I walked out of the bathroom to stand in front of them.

"We know. We bought it for you silly. It's an unconventional house warming present." Rose smiled as Alice nodded.

"I don't like this" I said indicating to myself.

"Oh its ok I will find something el-" Alice started seeming very disappointed.

"No" I cut her off. "Not the dress. I love it. It's perfect. I'm talking about the setup"

"Set up?" Rose stated clearly confused.

"You're trying to set me up with Edward. Aren't you?" I replied looking at Alice who had a guilty look on her face.

"Well yes but only because I know you will be perfect together" She replied.

"you don't even know me and in case you haven't noticed Edward hasn't said a word to me"

"But he will. He is just shy. And with the whole Lauren thing he is often reluctant to talk to girls for their sake"

"Yeh right. Saying hi to me can't hurt I mean really?"

"BELLA, ALICE, ROSE!" Renee called from downstairs "We have to go!"

I turned and huffed out the room.

"Darling you look gorgeous!" Renee said shocked as I descended the stairs with Alice and Rose following. Until now I hadn't notice that Rose and Alice had changed. Rose was in a short red strapless number with gold heals while Alice stood in her little black dress and black stilettoes.

**AUHTORS NOTE: Dresses on profile**

We piled into Charlies cruiser and made our way to the Cullen's.

Stepping out of the cruiser I stopped to admire the amazing home before me. Windows covering entire walls surrounded by a garden filled with fairy lights, I was in awe.

Alice pulled me out of my trance as she knocked on the door and pulled me forward to stand beside her.

A tall blonde man opened the door in a white collared shirt and dress pants. "Carlisle" Charlie nodded extending his hand toward the man before us. With his Pale skin he was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. His kind eyes lit up as he took in the group at his door.

"If it isn't the Swans!" he exclaimed "How are you? Come In" stepping aside to let us in.

Walking into the living room I heard voices. Carlisle guided us through to the dining room which was joined to the kitchen.

We all took a seat around the large table. Alice was on my left with jasper next to her. Rose was opposite me with Emmett on her left and Renee and Charlie on her right. The seat on my right and at either end of the table was empty. Carlisle and Edward walked into the room carrying plates of food and placed them in the middle of the table. Behind them a small woman with caramel tone hair walked in with a platter and placed it on the table taking a seat at the furthest end with a friendly smile. Edward and Carlisle took their seats Carlisle at the closest end and Edward took the empty seat on my right.

Within moments the room filled with the sound of friendly banter. The caramel haired woman who I decided was Esme was chatting with Renee and Charlie. Carlisle with Emmett and Rose While Alice flirted with Jasper on the left. Edward Remained Silent.

I was sipping at my glass of water when he spoke. His velvety voice was intoxicated.

"So…Bella"

I turned my head to face him in shock

A crooked grin appeared on his face as he took in my expression.

"Y-y-yes" I stumbled over my words.

"You look nice" he smiled warmly, and my heart beat quickened. Maybe I am not so opposed to this set up…

"Thanks" I replied a small blush colouring my cheeks at the compliment. I looked at his attire. A neat black collared shirt and deep blue jeans enhanced his muscular form. My eyes moved up and down taking in his bronze hair and green eyes and his muscular arms and torso. He chuckled noticing me looking at him.

"How are you finding Forks? I understand it has been 10 years."

"Yeh it has. It's good, umm I haven't really unpacked or anything and school is pretty standard. Alice and Rose attacked me this afternoon and…Yeh"

"Good to hear" he said smiling

The conversation ended there and everyone ate their dinner in a comfortable silence.

Dinner ended and everyone filed into the living room. Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat Emmett Jasper and Edward sat on one couch, Renee and Charlie sat on another two-seater couch and I was about to take a seat when Alice and Rose dragged me up stairs and out of sight.

We stopped in what appeared to be Alice's room. I was pushed through the door and onto Alice's bed.

"Oh. My. God." Alice squealed.

"What?" I asked rubbing my arm where she grabbed to drag me.

"He talked to you!" Rose stated seeming shocked.

"He hasn't talked to a girl other than us in like a year!" Alice shouted jumping up and down.

"Shh…they might hear you!" Rose scolded.

"I don't care! This is fantastic! So what's your plan?" Alice said indicating to me for a response

"Plan?" I looked between the two "What plan?"

"How are you planning on spending time with him and stuff you know to flirt?" Rose said in her duh tone much like Alice's earlier today.

"Flirt? I can't FLIRT! I don't even know how!"

"I'VE GOT IT!" Alice interjected "Your new house, are you painting your room, because the current paint is worn and has marks and stuff…we can make a day out of it. All of us can paint your room and you and Edward can hangout with no chance of Lauren showing up!" she smiled proud of her ingenious idea.

"I guess that could work… I mean I was going to paint it anyways so…yeh ok" I nodded slowly.


	5. Paint War

**CHAPTER 4 (Paint War)**

The plan was set.

Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were going to come and help paint my room. Rose was going to fake sick and being the kind of person he is Emmett will escort her.

This leaves Alice, Jasper, Edward and I. Alice and Jasper are going to disappear downstairs to 'get a drink' and this leaves me with Edward. The goal is to get Edward to talk to me more. To become friends and hopefully he will start to talk to me at school.

With the plan set Alice, Rose and I headed downstairs and quietly sat on the unoccupied couch.

Rose told the boys about the plan and Emmett seemed over the moon. He began to bombard me with questions

"What colour are you thinking?"

"Do you like pink?"

"Do you just want plain or can be creative?"

My response was simple "White."

Emmett seemed disappointed but was still eager to help out.

Renee, Charlie and I left shortly after. When we got home I walked straight upstairs and dragged all my boxes into the hall leaving just my bed and a desk but we could work around them.

Ten minutes! I only have ten minutes till they arrive!

Ok ok….breath…. check list:

Old sheets to avoid paint on floor or furniture….check

Some chips in case they are hungry….check

Umm….drinks in the fridge….check

Painting clothes….check

*knock knock*

Ok I think I am ready

I walked opened the front door to be greeted by the whole group at once.

"Hey guys" I said as I ushered them through the door.

"Hey Bells, so which room is it?" Emmett asked excitedly

"My room, it's this way…" I replied walking up the stairs and through the doorway.

We all grabbed a brush and some paint and began.

10 minutes later the plan was put into action

"ugh" Rose moaned holding her stomach. "I don't feel so good"

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked with the same concern as yesterday at school

"I think I need to go…sorry but I need to lie down…" she moaned again holding her stomach and heading to the door.

"I'll drive you home. I can't let you go on your own" he said walking after her.

"Two down" Jasper stated with a laugh

With this we all continued painting

Phase One…Complete

"Hey do you guys want a drink?" Alice chimed breaking the silence.

"Uhh yeh" we all replied.

"Come on Jasper" Alice said walking out the room

"Why do I have to go?" he whined

"Well, I need to get four drinks but I only have two hands…duh" she said as if it were obvious.

"Oh…makes sense"

"Two more down" Edward stated simply.

"Two to go" I said with a smile.

After an hour Alice and Jasper hadn't comeback and Edward and I were on our last wall.

"Hey!" Edward called when I dropped my brush "You got my pants"

"Sorry…uh...umm" I babbled in a rush.

_Oh crap…well done Bella now you've annoyed him….so much for the plan_

"HA!" he called as he flicked paint on my clothes "Now we are even" he said with a smile.

I put some more paint on my brush and held it our in front of me like a weapon "Put the brush down and step away from the paint".

"NEVER!" he shouted as he flicked a big blob of paint at me.

"AHHHH" I screamed running for cover

He closed the door and blocked it "Now there is no escape"

"I surrender" I said dropping the brush and walking slowly towards him.

"Silly girl…now your unarmed" he said jumping forward and painting my cheek and forearm.

I ran back and tripped on the tin of paint spilling it on the floor. When Edward ran forward to chase me he slipped and landed face first in the spilt paint.

That was enough. I was in hysterics. Holding my sides gasping for air I took in the site of Edward covered in white paint from head to toe.

"Oh so you think it's funny ai?" he said standing up "Come here"

"Oh no" I cried running for the door. I screamed as her grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug covering me in the wet paint he had fallen in.

"Eww! Eww! Eww!" I whinged

A huge grin covered his face, reaching his eyes.

Then he burst into a fit of honest laughter. It was contagious and it wasn't long until I let a laugh slip out.

We fell onto the floor in a heap to catch our breath.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time" Edward stated seeming surprised.

"Really? That can't be healthy" I replied smiling widely.

"It's not…we should do this again" he said turning serious and looking around the room at the mess we made.

"What? Paint my room and be ditched by our friends only to end up in a paint war and then fall on the floor in a fit of laugher. I don't know if my room can handle that much paint." I said peering at the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Well that would be good but no, that's not what I meant. I meant this" he said pointing between the two of us "We should hang out. I could do with a friend like you."

"Yeh sure, anytime" I grinned.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Alice

_HEY! HOWS IT GOIN? WE ARE GONNA GET SOME ICECREAM. YOU GUYS UP FOR IT? MEET YOU IN 10 XX_

I chucked sounded over my shoulder as I noticed Edward reading the message.

"So what do you say?" he said as he stood up and offered his hand to help me from the floor "Icecream?"

"Sure" I said taking his hand.

We walked down that stairs waved to Renee who was in the lounge room reading a book and walked out the door.

"We'll take my truck" I said walking over to _The Thing_ (as it has so kindly been dubbed).

"Is it safe?" Edward replied with a laugh

"Of course it is. Now come on"

We got in the truck and not long after pulled up next to Emmett's Jeep outside the icecream parlour. As I got out of the truck I noticed Rose inside waving. We walked in still covered in paint and joined them in line.

"WOW what happened to you guys?" Jasper asked looking at our painted clothes.

"Paint war" Edward stated simply

"I missed it? Damn I wanted a paint war but no…Emmett can't be in the paint war." He complained earning a giggle from Rose and Alice.

Everyone got there icecream and walked over to the booth leaving Alice, Rose and I undecided staring at the menu.

"So…?" Rose whispers nudging my arm

"So what?" I replied

"What happened? I mean did you talk?" she encouraged waiting for a response.

"Uh…yeh, after the paint war we were in a heap on the floor and he said he hadn't laughed like that in ages and that he thinks we should hangout more"

"Eeeep" They both squealed in unison.

"Shh" I scolded

"I just have one thing to say and I will shut up…" Alice chimed

"What?" I said intrigued

"I told you so!"


	6. Sleepover

**CHAPTER 5 (Sleepover)**

*bzz bzzzzz, bzz bzzzzz*

I groaned as I reached over for my phone.

Picking it up and looking at the screen I saw a text from Renee

_Hey sweetie,_

_When you wake up get dressed and go to school._

_Our flight was changed and left early this morning. You looked so peaceful we thought you should sleep. I mean the couch would be uncomfortable as is and you need your sleep._

_See you in a week._

_Mum and Dad xx_

I closed the message and looked at the time

CRAP! I have 5 Minutes to get be ready and out the door.

I didn't sleep in my room last night because of the mess from the paint war so I ended up on the amazingly awkward couch.

I ran upstairs and searched through the boxes in the hall for a pair of black skinny jeans and an All Time Low tee. Once I found them I threw them on with a pair of black denim converse and ran to the kitchen.

Grabbing an apple and my backpack I went out to my truck.

"No No No No! STUPID TRUCK. PLEASE START! PLEASE!"

I stepped out of my truck and started to walk down the street as Alice and Rose pulled up in Alice's blue Getz.

"Running late I see…" Rose said as she reached over and unlocked the back door.

"You guys are lifesavers!" I thanked as I threw my bag onto the seat and closed the door behind me.

As we pulled up into the parking lot the bell rang signalling the start of class.

Maths flew by as I was distracted with my thoughts. We just worked from the book which meant iPods! YAY! I sat listening to the music and thinking about how it relates to me and how my most played song tends to represent how I feel.

Currently it my most played song is "Five Colours in Her Hair" by McFly. If you don't know it… then look it up…

When class ended the room emptied into the hallway as the students shoved passed to get food. A perfect reason as to why I pack my lunch.

I soon found Alice, Emmett and Rose at their table at the back.

"So…How does it feel?" Emmett queried as I took a seat next to him.

"How does what feel Emmett?" I shot back trying to think of what I am missing.

"Not being in the same country as your parents? Duh? House to yourself. You know." He prompted.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I slept in and didn't really think about it…"

"Well if you need company we can have a slumber party or movie night of something!" Rose interjected chiming in on the conversation.

"OMG YES! WE HAVE TO! TONIGHT? YES? NO? MAYBE? I WILL BRING MOVIES AND POPCORN! AND SOME SLEEPING BAGS!"

"What do you think guys? Slumber party?" Rose said to the Jasper and Edward as they sat down with her hand on Alice's shoulder telling her to calm down.

"Yeh. Sounds cool" Edward smiled. Wow his smile made me melt. "and uh who gave Alice coffee?"

"That's my fault." Emmett said quietly "I had my double shot as per usual and well she looked tired so I gave her a sip."

"Well now you know why we don't let her have coffee" Rose said putting her arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ok, I guess that's fine. Renee said I could have friends over so…what movies?"

"BOLT!" Emmett yelled causing various people around us to turn and stare "Movie star dog that believes it's a superhero I mean really what could be better…?"

"No we watched that last night" Edward complained

"How about we each bring one movie and we can watch them all. Order can be drawn from a hat or something?." Jasper offered seeing the argument this could cause.

"That could work" Alice said having almost totally calmed down from the caffeine earlier, sipping on her juice. And with that the bell rang for class.

I had walked into my class and sat down; currently searching my bag for my note book which I just remembered was left on the bench in the rush for getting here on time, when I heard a pair of heals approach my desk and stop.

I looked up to see Jessica giving me daggers.

"Can I help you?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her expression and unsure of what the hell she would want from me.

"Watch yourself!" she warned pointing at me and storming over to her desk. The display seemed to catch the eyes of some girls at the desk next to me because they were smiling and shaking their heads as the disgruntled Jessica.

Mr Connor waltzed in and begun the lesson and the whole way through I felt eyes burning into the back of my head. Which I assumed from before was Jessica

The rest of the day passed by as per usual with the exception of Jessica glaring at me and showing up all over the place, I made my way to Alice's car.

Alice and Rose walked over 2 minutes later laughing at something.

"Bout time guys" I smiled as Alice beeped the doors to the car and we took our seats.

"Hey umm, we are going to stop at Hayley's first and get her stuff then to mine. Jasper and the boys will meet us there then we are going to walk up to yours? Is that ok with you Bells?" Alice turned to face me before starting the car and pulling out of the car park.

"Yeh sure but umm when we get to yours I will walk ahead and clear space in the living room for you guys is that cool?"

"Of course Bella" Rose replied as she leant over and turned on the stereo.

The rest of the ride to Rose's was quiet except for the musical accompaniment of Good Charlotte, Paramore, Blink 182 and My Chemical Romance.

We had spent 20 minutes at Rose's and were now pulling up the Cullen's Driveway.

I waved goodbye and walked up the road to my place. As I walked in the door I ran upstairs and ditched my bag, then changed into some sweatpants and a singlet. Then ran downstairs to shift the couches and make room when there was a knock on the door. They can't be here already it had only been 5 minutes…

I walked over to the door and was greeted with a pair of piercing green eyes and a crocked smile.

"Hey I thought you might need some help. Alice mentioned you went to set up. So here I am." He offered.

I stepped back to let him in. "Uh sure that would be good. I was about to shift the couches. If you want to help you can grab the mattress from my room and bring it downstairs?"

"Of course" and with that he disappeared up the stairs. I shook my head and walked back into the living room.

I finished shifting the couches and had dug up a few bags of chip and some soda from the cupboard and still no sign of Edward. I got up from my spot on the floor with the DVDs and walked up the stair in search for him. I walked in my room and found Edward hunched over a box in the corner.

"Edward?" I sounded, causing him to jump.

"Oh sorry Bella" he smiled guiltily and stood up.

"What were you doing?"

"Well I walked in here and went to start pulling the mattress and nearly tripped on this box. Then I saw this picture and got distracted…"

"So you went through my stuff…?"

"NO, NO, NO, I didn't I mean I just looked at this photo." He said holding up the picture of me when I was thirteen sitting on my bed cross legged with a book totally paying no attention to the world around me.

I laughed at his worried expression "I love that photo, Renee took it at my birthday party. I went upstairs to get something and never came back down. I had 20 guests in the backyard waiting for me so they can bring out the cake and sing happy birthday but I didn't care. I got distracted and mum came to look for me and took this photo." I smiled at the memory.

"you clearly like books…"

"Not really just some books"

A knock at the door startled us and i ran downstairs to let the others in. Edward followed with the mattress.


End file.
